ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Zane The Zhudon
Zane The Zhudon is a badass ninja samurai Zhudon. He was uncontrollably teleported to another dimension where the Earth was the Moon and the Moon was the Earth. There he trained hard to fight evil and eventually before teleporting back, he became strong and intelligent, capable of challenging some of the Parody Garrison's strong members. Appearance An upright dimetrodon with Zhu's previous icon wearing a samurai helmet, bandana, and is armed with a katana. That is all. History Origins Zane was formerly a normal Zhudon owned by some parody ultra I can't remember who ended up phasing out of their universe for nearly a whole year. A small search was conducted on behalf of the Parody Garrison, but alas they could not find poor Zane in any nearby universes. Zane The Zhudon The Series Zane was teleported to a strange universe where the Earth was the Moon and the Moon was the Earth, it was kind of weird. He witnessed a city being attacked by a canon version of Bird Zoiger. Zane turned to giant size, and fought with it and after a short fight, cooked the bird to death with his flame breath. Zane was taken in by the Moon city thankful of his rescue and from there Zane acted like a normal Zhudon, eating waffles and such. It got into a couple of more fights with random monsters like an Evilgon, The Thorned Virus from a super computer, and Bullmark King Bockle. Eventually he fought Uranium Robot Zero, a robot made of what else, Uranium. The machine gave Zane a hard time during their battle, that's when something unexpected happened. The radiation from the mechanical monster mutated Zane's mind and body, giving it greater intellect and a more upright body with hands and feet. This mutation allowed Zane to defeat Uranium Robot Zero. Afterwards he acted like a Zhudon, albeit with more intelligence for a bit more until learning the Moon people's language and becoming able to communicate with intelligent beings. When Zane fought the dastardly Alien Stab McStabberton who had a sword, he nearly got killed. A moon person offered to teach him how to use a Katana to which Zane agreed too. After some training, the Zhudon had another fight with McStabberton and decapitated him. After McStabberton's demise, a group known as the Albino Waffle Revenger Fugacious Kerfluffle Rangers appeared to kill Zane to avenge Evil King, Wafflemons's death at the hands of a random hungry Zhudon. He dueled with the group on multiple occasions by fighting their minions and commanders. One time they tried to trap him into an infinite inter-dimensional IKEA filled with zombies (don't ask) which he stopped by killing the dimension. Eventually Zane fought with Zacruzix, the leader of the Albino Waffle Revenger Fugacious Kerfluffle Rangers. After a fierce war between the two warriors, Zane killed Zacruzix, saving the day. He celebrated with the Moon people for a bit before finally shifting back to the Parody Magniverse. BACK HOME Zane shifted back to the Parody Magniverse into the home of a Parody Garrison member literally named Ultraman Jerk. Jerk discovered the Zhudon in his home and attempted to kill him. Instead things went in a reverse order to where Jerk was horribly murdered by Zane and thrown in a pit which was in the basement for some reason. He took over the home for a while until several Parody Garrison members came to investigate why Jerk was missing. They discovered Zane and after a short talk, presented him to the rest of the Parody Garrison. He was let to join as no one liked Ultraman Jerk anyway. Zane became apart of the Kaiju Division and gladly works for the organization; though he hates the Scientific Division (Mainly Rickman Morty) with a passion due to them constantly undermining his own intelligence and ability along with using Zhudons for experiments. Whatever Cdr feels like Powers Everything a normal Zhudon can do, but with a serious distaste for waffles due to some traumatizing event. *Katana: Zane has a katana for which he uses to do Katana related weapon thingies. Trivia *This exists because. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Parodies Category:Emgaltan Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Parody Garrison Category:Zhu Huong Ng